ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Singular Rider Syride
is the upcoming mid-2016 and 2017 action-comedy sequel to PR: Cardfight G and celebrates for 100th Anniversary for Singular Rider original series. This series take place after event of Post-ZEXAL Saga and shown the first time used female main character, which is marks to Syride Saga. Plot During the second war, the unknown enemy seals everyone into darkness while Kitsukasa and Kazane protecting their newly grown daughter from sealing her into the darkness. While battle against Maga Zetton, Gai as Ultraman Orb manages to destroy the Demon King Beast and obtains Ultraman Ultra Fusion Card until the dark portal which an almost frightened young Ai gravely injures both Jienma and Kumon as Lord Baron. Gai grabs Ai and holds tights as she finds the portal was closed. Six months later, Gai and teen-young Ai creates Rider Operation Ops in order to save the universes from the unknown enemy when she talking to Gai about her past. To defeat the unknown enemy, she must find the sword that Orb destroys Maga Zetton before the Orb Calibur's destruction called Megumi Sword (the successor of Noa Sword who wielded by her predecessor) before the Demon Beast King awakens by his archnemesis Jugglus. Characters Rider Operation Ops Mentors *Gai Kurenai - He is human form of Ultraman Orb who has a secret to Ai Nakaoka from his identity. Singular Rider Group *Ai Nakaoka Joo/Singular Rider Syride - The young daughter of Kitsukasa Nakaoka and Kazane who lost her family during climatic event of second war. Her partner was Kinro, the Artificial BEAST codenamed Numberon X created by Gai in order to transform into Singular Rider Syride. **Kinro - The genetic-engineering clone of Zarths made from Zarth and Ultraman Orb's DNA to create Artificial BEAST codenamed Numberon X. She assisted with Ai Nakaoka to combine with her old Singular Rider armor in order to transform into Singular Rider Syride SingularMarble. *Miwa Mondo - The cowardly daughter of Misao Mondo and Miyabi who lost her parents like Ai's parents after climatic second war by captured by the mysterious being and made her servant with Whisp and use Accel and Sia who were killed by the mysterious being and fused with her into TheWorld. After freeing the mastermind's control, she became the second Singular Rider named Singular Rider TheWorld. **Whisp - The Dark BEAST which she bonds with Miwa. She bonds with Miwa Mondo who was captured by the mysterious being and transformed into Singular Rider TheWorld. However, she was gladly redeemed after both of them became Singular Rider. Allies Maiden Maidens of Light and Dark *Mai Takatsukasa *Saku Ikawa SSP *Naomi Yumeno *Jetta Hayami *Shin Matsudo VTL *Ittetsu Shibukawa Aviens *Princess Alista *Queen Alta Villains *Kai-Soocker **Roidmude 001/Freeze - The leader of Roidmudes alongside with Heart and Brain. It was revealed he escapes the Infernal Realm and revive Soocker organization and cooperates with Meiko's daughter; Magi Jusei and Vanitas as Kai-Soocker. **Magi Jusei - The mysterious woman who was Ai Nakaoka's mortal enemy and the general of Kai-Soocker. **Vanitas **Jugglus Juggler **Galaktron *Union Seijin Corp (Destroyed) **Alien Mefilas Von B. Donstra (mortally killed by Juggler who revealed he is member of Kai-Soocker) **Alien Nackle Proko (destroyed by Kinro's RekkaBreaster) **Alien Metron Commando (destroyed by Kinro's EmeriumStream) **Alien Zetton Marton (killed by Syride's C.O.V. Ray in episode 7) *Regenade Forces **Shadow the Hedgehog - Formerly known as Shadow the Knight before regaining his true form after his ultimate plan successfully when Samuel Nakaoka the Second nearly kill Shadar. **Ultraman Belial Evil **Dark Rukia - The dark version of Rukia as well her evil half. Boss Villainous *Super Lord Baron *Sigma Kyojin Monsters *Demon King Beasts **Maganothor **Maga Zetton **Maga Basser **Maga Grandking **Maga Jappa **Maga Orochi *Four King Magu *Raze Mera *EX Hyper Zetton *Gogan General *Zeppandon Sealed Members *K'nuckles *Lord Baron: Damaged Body *Jienma Demon Mode *Doc Gator Maverick *Sigma Episodes These episodes were used as chapters similar to PR: Hyperdimension. Prologue: Journey to the NEW World #Syride, Light and Dark of Heroine #Dracosaurus Rise #Revenge of Kumon #K'nuckles' Second Coming #Jiemma's Returns #Friends or Foes Alike #The Mysterious Woods #The Megumi Sword's Legends Chapter 1: The Megumi Sword #The Seal of the Seven Maidens (Gai told the story about Maidens from the Seven Worlds which the duo travels to the forbidden Forgotten Woods) #The Terror of Disobey #The Forgotten Woods #Ancient History of Aviens (It was revealed by Princess Alista that Aviens were actually evolved from the Inves because Kouta's disappearance in the darkness and forces to live the Forgotten Woods by adapts into more harmless creatures and Alista reveals that strange man walking towards only acting strange) #Ruins of the Aviens #Megumi Sword's Evolution (The strange man revealed himself to be Kumon Kai only realize that he was infected due to Sadako Virus by becoming new Sadako) #Save the Forest (Ai deseals Mai Takatsukasa from Kumon's darkness and give her sword's upgrade and Mai told them about the new army called Kai-Soocker) Chapter 2: Legend of the Taimanin Ruins #Taimanin Ruins' Legends (Oboro reappearances) #Juggler's Last Breath? #The Dark Player (TheWorld was shockingly reveals that is actually Miwa Mondo) #Believe Yourself #TheWorld's True Form (Miwa and Whisp became friends and transform into true Singular Rider TheWorld) #The Deep Inside #Kyonyu-sized Girls #The Evil-to-Good Hearted #Sigma Returns (Part One) #The Second Seal (Ai deseals Saku Igawa from Sigma's darkness and give her sword's upgrade and Saku warns them about the man who manages to destroy the seal of the great evil beast, Part Two) Chapter 3: Ai's Decisions and Orb's Awakens #Oh No! Maga Orochi Destroys Lights (Gai was badly beaten by unstoppable Maga Orochi and Ai heads towards to the temple of the third Maiden seal before Juggler intervenes, Part One) #Oh No! The Berserk Rider (Gai forces to use Zoffy and Belial Ultra Fusion Cards to create Thunder Breastar while Juggler reveals that her mother Kazane Fujimiya killed by none other than himself; causing to go rage by transform into RevolvBlacker, Part Two) #The White and Black, Ai's Choice (Ai trained with Oboro and Lust assisted by Gai in order to tame RevolvBlacker form by wielding the Megumi Sword and she grown into teen-adult and she ready for her fight) #Ai's Fights Back #The New Heart #Galaktron #The Combined Kaiju (Part One) #The Lost Sword Revived (Orb transformed back into his true form, Part Two) Trivia Category:Fan Series Category:Fan Crossovers